You Say You're my What!
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: She never returned to the island, so we just assumed that she died when our world was destroyed...
1. You Say You're Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only the OCs I put in here.

This story takes place directly after KH2, only instead of receiving a letter from the king…

**You say you're my what?**

**Chapter one: You said you're who?**

Another typical day on destiny island; blue skies, blue seas, an endless summer paradise.

"Nothing's changed" Riku said

"Yeah, and nothing ever will" Sora said

"Sora! Riku! Thank goodness I found you" Kairi ran to them, she was out of breath and had a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"There's a girl here and she claims that she's Roxas' sister."

"What?" Riku asked, "Ya know Sora, Roxas may want to hear this."

"You bet I do." Roxas appeared next to Sora.

"Whaa" Sora tripped over himself, "You know, you could warn me about that"

"Not my fault you're a wuss, so what's this about?" Roxas asked

"Well this girl with messy blond pigtails and big blue eyes, in an organization uniform came out of this portal and told me she was looking for her big brother. And when I asked her what his name was, she said it was Roxas."

"Maybe it's not this Roxas but another one?" Sora suggested.

"Right because Roxas is just such a popular name nowadays" Riku said sarcastically.

"Well I'd like to meet this girl" Roxas said, "There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?" Sora asked

"If I have a sister, wouldn't that mean that you do too Sora?"

Sora looked down at the ground, his expression was of great sadness; "I had a sister, she was 3 years younger than me. Never got out much, very shy girl she was. I never really thought about her that much, I just assumed she was safe since she was at home when the heartless attacked; but when I returned her, she wasn't here. Our parent's have already assumed her dead."

"That's so sad." Kairi was holding back some tears.

"So that's why we didn't know you had a sister, because she was always home?" Riku asked.

"mhhmmm" Sora nodded

"So is it possible that this girl looking for me is the nobody of your sister?"

"I guess anything's possible." Sora said.

Just then: a girl with messy blond pigtails and bright blue eyes; wearing a dark grey (somewhat gothic) dress appeared before them.

"Finally I found you nii-san, my name is Xettrose."

**Well this is my new story, just an idea I had at midnight; I was in my room drawing keyblades, and I decided to make my own. So I drew a girl (whose name will be reveled later on) holding this really cool looking keyblade (which I named the bonds of friendship) and decided to make a story about it. Then I tried drawing the same girl again, only with a different hairstyle and that was how Xettrose was created. Well anyways hope you like it so far - please review**


	2. How it Happened

**You say you're my what?**

**Chapter 2: How it happened**

There was no denying it, this girl had to be Roxas' sister, her hair was the same shade of gold, her eyes; blue like the sky.

"Xettrose, that's a cute name, so what makes you think I'm your brother?" Roxas asked.

"Well you see, maybe I should start from the beginning. My true name is" She started before Sora jumped in.

"Rosette, you're really her, but then what happened to my sister, is she alive?"

"I promise I'll explain everything."

"Wow you even talk like her…" Sora looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey man, pull it together" Riku said sympathetically.

"It all started when the heartless took Destiny Island…"

**Flashback**

"Sora, dinner's ready! Sora? Sora? Rosette, will you go get your brother? He's probably wearing headphones." Sora's mom said.

An eleven year old girl walked up the stairs to her older brother's room. Her hair was long and strait, her bangs were wavy and her eyes were emerald green. Like her brother, she had big shoes, only hers were green, the color as her shorts. She also wore a black tank top, pink rose necklace and crescent moon choker.

"Sora dinner's ready" she said as she entered the room, she then turned to the window and gasped, "What's going on at the island!" She gasped "Is brother there?" the girl ran down the stairs and out the front door, all the way down to the docks.

"Sir I need to rent a boat!" the girl said to an old man sitting on the docks.

"Are you blind girl or just crazy?" the man spat.

"My brother's on that island, I need to go find him!"

"Well then, rent is 500 munny"

She paid the man, got in the boat, and when she was a couple feet out she yelled back, "YOU'RE A STINGY OLD MAN YOU KNOW THAT!"

After arriving at the island, she saw her brother fighting a huge black thing (darkside).

"Brother!" she called out, but he never heard her. Before the fight ended, the monster and her brother were sucked up into darkness. Without giving it much thought she jumped in too.

**Present**

"After that she blacked out, and when she finally came to she was in another world. Inside of a castle, I think you know the one?" Xettrose asked.

"Hallow Bastion" the four said in unison

"Exactly, Rosette spent a great deal of time hiding in the library there. It was there that she learned about the heartless and how her brother was the keyblade master. A few months went by and finally Sora made it to hallow bastion. During Sora's fight with Riku, she was watching from a ledge…"

**Flashback**

Sora had just defeated Riku, and took his keyblade. Sora smiled at Donald and Goofy before releasing Kairi's heart. Meanwhile on the ledge Rosette watched in horror as her brother faded into nothing. After Kairi , Donald, and Goofy left the room, Rosette went down to the area where Sora had been; there she found something unexpected.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked a boy with golden blond hair.

"My name's Rosette, and right now we're in a castle. What's you name?"

"Roxas"

**Present**

"Wait a minute, you mean that was you?" Roxas asked.

"Well technically it was Sora's sister." Xettrose answered.

"She was there the whole time?" Sora asked.

"Yes, she and Roxas became good friends; but eventually Roxas realized needed to leave that place…"

**Flashback**

"Roxas, why do you have to leave?" Rosette cried.

"I need to learn more about myself. I need to find people who are like me, maybe then I'll get some answers."

"Please don't leave me here all alone. Can I go with you?"

"No, I don't want to put you in danger by bringing you along. My advice to you is to find your way home. Now that Maleficent's gone it should be safe to leave"

"Ok, but Roxas promise me that someday we'll meet again."

Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a four-pointed star shaped pendant, "I promise, until then hang on to this."

"I'll take good care of it" She smiled

**Present**

"So then what happened Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I left her and shortly after met Xemnas and the rest of the organization." Roxas answered.

"I can't believe you left a little kid alone like that." Kairi scolded.

"She was practically twelve by that time, besides it seemed safe enough."

"Well Roxas you forgot one thing, the castle still had heartless running around it…" Xettrose stated.

**Flashback**

The girl ran out of the castle, but on her way out was attacked by a heartless. She tried to run away, but tripped and dropped the pendant Roxas had given her.

"Oh no," she got up and started to run when a she felt a sharp pain in her chest. A heartless had gotten hold of her heart and stole it from her. The girl's eyes went blank and her empty shell of a body plummeted off the cliff.

At the bottom of the cliff, a girl with messy blond hair and soft blue eyes sat up. "Where am I?" she asked herself aloud.

**Present**

"That was how I was born."

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi all sat there in silence.

"Now you're probably wondering what happened next…."

**Ooh I cliff hanger I love it, hope this story is interesting so far. As always helpful comments and complements are welcome - **


	3. The Organization

**You say you're my what?**

**Chapter 3: The Organization **

"So then what happened?" Riku asked.

"Well originally I had none of Rosette's memories. I left Hallow Bastion and started living in a place called Twilight Town. I lived in a small hut on the beach; then, one night I received a visitor…"

**Flashback**

A few men all in black surrounded a small hut. Inside the hut, Xettrose was sound asleep, until a rapping at the window made her wake. She got out of bed and walked outside.

"Who's there?" she called out into the darkness. All was still for a moment.

"We are," said a man in black who was standing behind her.

Xettrose jumped, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" then six others appeared.

"We," said a man as he removed his hood, revealing that he had silvery hair and tanned skin, "are organization XIII."

"Then why are there only seven of you?" Xettrose questioned. This made one of the men whistle. (You know the whistle people do when they know they're guilty)

"That's annoying, Axel" said a man with silver hair and a scar on his face.

"You still haven't answered my question, what do you people want?" asked Xettrose.

"The question isn't what we want, but rather, what do you want?" said a man with blond hair.

"You have no memories of a childhood, or of what your life was like before you woke up in Hallow Bastion do you?" said a man wearing an eye patch.

Xettrose's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

"How we know isn't really important as long as we give you answers, right?" said a man who looked like a monkey.

"All you people do is talk in questions," Xettrose was starting to get annoyed.

"Come with us if you want to learn more about us and about yourself," said a man holding a sitar.

**Present**

"Well I think you know what my decision was."

"Ummm," Sora had a blank look on his face.

"Bone head, she went with them," Roxas said.

"Oh, right I was just seeing if Roxas knew."

"Idiot," Roxas muttered.

"So what did you learn from them?" Riku asked.

"I found out what I really was, a nobody. I also met someone who treated me very kindly and his name was…"

**Flashback**

"Axel, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Xettrose had been outfitted with the traditional robes that the organization wore, and her hair was in two messy pigtails.

"Well after you came here I did some investigating on my own and found this at the site where you woke up. I thought that maybe it had some connection to your former life," He held out a four-pointed star shaped pendant.

"It does seem somewhat familiar," Xettrose touched the pendant. There was a flash of light, her eyes closed then opened.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"I remember, my true name is Rosette; and I had a brother. His name was Sora."

Axel gasped he knew what this meant...

**This message is for all the people who don't like cliffhangers; I'm sorry but there just isn't any other way for me to write this story. But the good news is I update almost everyday so the wait isn't that long. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, after the flashbacks end (which should be in a couple chapters) the story should pick up and have less cliffhangers, so please be patient.**


	4. Big Brother

**You Say You're My What?**

**Chapter 4: Big Brother**

"You were friends with Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, he was very nice." Xettrose answered.

"Wait so where was I when you were there?"

"As fate would have it, you left a couple of days before I was taken in…"

**Flashback**

"What's wrong Axel, you look a little pale."

"Oh I'm fine; come with me, there's something you should know…" Axel led Xettrose to a city that was away from the castle. To a place called memories Skyscraper.

"Axel, tell me who Sora is."

"Sora is the master of the keyblade, a little while ago he became a heartless for a short amount of time. That's when his nobody was born."

"Sora has a nobody, wait so does that mean?"

"You have an older sibling, looks that way."

"What's his name?"

"Roxas."

Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong, was it something I said?"

"He's the reason I…" her voice trailed off.

"Tell me what happened."

Xettrose told Axel about the events that occurred at hallow bastion.

**Present**

"I told him everything that I had remembered"

"So are you here for revenge on Roxas?" Riku asked.

"I'll tell you my reason for being here after I finish my story so please be patient."

"Wait so Roxas is the reason that my sister became a nobody which makes him… a very bad brother." Sora stated.

"Look I get it, I screwed up!"

"Now who's the bone head?" Sora teased.

"Let's just get back to Xettrose's story" Kairi said.

**Flashback**

"So that's how it happened. If I were you I wouldn't take it so personally, Roxas probably had no idea how dangerous it really was."

"Guess you're right. Axel, what can you tell me about my brother? Where is he now?"

"Roxas left a few days before you came here… Right now we're trying to pinpoint his location; I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out."

"Thanks Axel."

'_A few days passed after that, and Axel pulled me aside again…'_

"Did you find anything out?"

"Actually we did, we know where Roxas is now. He's in some virtual town, now we're trying to find an entry point."

"That's great news."

"Oh and there's something else" Axel handed Xettrose a box that was all rapped up.

"What is it?"

"Just a little something, the robes of the organization just don't suit you…"

**Present**

"What was in the box?" Kairi asked.

"He bought me a dress, the same one I'm wearing now." Xettrose answered.

"That's all! Man Axel's really a ladies man." Sora said sarcastically.

"Sora, Axel is how much older than Xettrose?" Roxas asked.

"ohhh, so he's a pedophile?" Sora said.

"You dumbass…" Roxas sighed.

"He was my friend; he was just trying to do something nice for me."

"Ohh, so he's not a—"

"NO!" Roxas and Xettrose yelled.

**Flashback**

The next morning Axel woke Xettrose up…

"Good morning sleepy head." He said.

Xettrose sat up; her hair was a big mess, she almost looked like cousin it. She rubbed her eyes and then blinked them a few times. She yawned, then looked at Axel, "What are you doing in my room at this hour?" she demanded.

"I'm going to see your brother and just wanted to let you know." He said

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"No, I need to go alone, besides you're not even a member of the organization."

"But I want to see my brother!"

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up."

"Oh sorry." She spoke very quietly.

"From what I've been told his memories and personality aren't his right now."

"What's that mean?"

"Beats me, but I'll tell you everything after I get back." He started to leave.

"Axel wait!" she called out.

Axel turned around, "What is it kid?" he asked as he walked back to her.

She smiled, "Be careful."

Axel gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry I'm a big boy and can take care of myself, got it memorized?"

**Present**

"After that Axel went to the struggle match, you remember that don't you?" Xettrose asked Roxas.

"Yeah, the next time I saw Axel after that was the day I "met" Sora. But what happened before that?"

"Well Axel came back to the castle and told me what happened. Then before he left to see you again, he told me I should leave the castle."

**Flashback**

"Why Axel?" Xettrose asked.

"Because my orders are to destroy Roxas if he doesn't remember."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well there's no way I'm going to kill my best friend. If he doesn't remember then I probably won't return to this place either. You should leave as soon as possible, if they find out who you really are, who knows what they'll do to you!"

"I don't care what happens to Roxas or to me; I'm worried about you."

"I told you before not to worry about me."

"If you betray them they'll destroy you, you know that don't you?"

Axel nodded.

"I'm so confused."

"Roxas is my friend; I'd choose him over the organization any day." All was silent for a moment, before Xettrose finally spoke up.

"You don't think Roxas will remember do you?"

"Not from what I saw, I think the Roxas I know is gone."

**Present**

"So then Axel left?" Riku asked.

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Well after Axel spoke to me I was on my way back to the castle; when I ran into Saix…"

**Flashback **

"Good evening Xettrose, nice night for a stroll isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh yes it is." She answered quickly.

"Tell me Xettrose, are you more worried about Axel or about your big brother?" he smirked like the devil.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent with me; I've been eavesdropping on you two for sometime now."

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was trembling."

"Well I could keep you as a hostage, but then all you'd have to do is make a portal to escape. So instead I think I'll just end your life right here and now!" He pulled out his weapon and charged at Xettrose.

She stood there, paralyzed by fear, 'what can I do?' she thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the charm that Roxas had given Rosette. "Roxas please help me." She prayed. Just as Saix was about to attack her, a bright light appeared.

"What's this?" Saix stopped.

Xettrose blinked a few times, she couldn't believe her eyes. In her hands was a keyblade, its design was unique and the keychain attached was Roxas' star charm.

"heh, so you really are his sister? Well just because you have a keyblade, doesn't mean you're any threat to me." He charged once again.

"That's what you think." She blocked Saix's weapon with her own. She was able to push Saix back and hit him a few times with her keyblade before escaping.

When she was far enough away she examined the keyblade a little closer. Engraved in the handle were the words 'Bonds of friendship'.

"Bonds of friendship, was it Roxas who helped me, or Axel?"

**Ok I made this chapter a little longer. I'm sorry that I have a few run-ons here and there. I hope that people will continue to read and give me some helpful suggestions. I'm only trying to create stories that are entertaining and interesting, so I apologize if someone is out of character.** **I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I am trying my hardest. **

**By the way, if you would like to see pictures of any of the original characters mentioned in the fics I write, please e-mail me with the name of the character and I will send it as an attachment.**

**Swirly**


	5. Journey

**You Say you're my what?**

**Chapter 5: Journey**

Flashback

"Let's meet again, in the next life." Axel said.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas replied.

"Silly just because you have a next life…" Axel faded into darkness. He closed his eyes and spoke to himself, "Roxas, I'm sorry."

"Axel?" He looked up, green eyes met blue; bright blue eyes, they were warm and full of concern, "You just said my brother's name, tell me what's going on?"

Axel's eyes fell, "I fought with Roxas, and lost. I see you managed to escape, but why do you have those cuts and bruises?"

"Oh these, Saix attacked me while I was escaping. So what happened to Roxas after you fought?"

"He went back to Sora."

"So what will you do now, are you going to return to the organization?"

"I can't, I've gone against them, if I were to go back; they'd destroy me. I'm siding with Roxas; I'll help him no matter what."

"Then take me with you, we can help him together."

"No!"

"But why?"

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care if it's dangerous I want to help."

"You can help by staying out of harm's way, if I know you're safe I'll be able to focus on my mission better; get it?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it. She knew he was right; there was no sense in arguing that, "Alright but please be careful."

Axel stood up, "Don't worry," and with that he walked away.

Present

"After that I wandered around in the darkness for quiet some time. I didn't know if I should search the worlds or stay where I was. But one day, while I was walking; Saix found me…."

Flashback

"Well now if it isn't Xettrose," Saix said with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"Saix!" As the name left her lips, she was grabbed by a dozen Dusks. They dragged her away to the castle; where she was locked up.

"Now that we have you, Axel will come," Saix turned and left.

"What am I going to do?" Xettrose asked herself. All hope seemed lost, her wrists were chained to a wall, her face was covered with scratches and her eyes were dim; just then, a portal opened up.

"Don't give up," said a girl in white with blonde hair.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Namine," the girl said as she broke the chains that bound Xettrose to the wall.

"I'm freed, thank you Namine."

"Now you've got to get out of here before Saix gets back."

"But where will I go, if I stay in the darkness he'll find me again."

"You must go to Twilight town; now hurry," Namine opened a portal and Xettrose stepped through it.

Present

"Did Axel ever find out about my being captured?"

"Not that we know of," Sora answered.

"So you went to Twilight town," Riku said.

"Yes; I didn't get to know anyone there, I mainly hid in the shadows and tried to find out any information I could. Eventually I heard that Sora and the king went to the old mansion. So I went there too, but by time I got there…"

Flashback

Axel had faded into nothing, and Sora made his way to the world that never was. Xettrose had gotten there just in time to see Axel fade. She stood there alone, tears in her eyes. Axel, her best friend, was gone. After whipping away her tears she went back to the castle. She was always just a floor behind Sora, when she arrived at the proof of existence; she saw that all the tombstones were red. That is with the exception of Xemnas and Roxas.

Present

"I saw Sora walk through the door."

"So then you came here?" Kairi asked.

"Pretty much, there really isn't much more to say."

"Now that you've told us your story, tell us why you're here," Roxas asked.

**Ok reviewers, if anyone's got a good reason for Xettrose being here let's hear 'em. I had an idea, but now I'm not so sure that it's a good one, so I'd like to have some input. -**


End file.
